Having the Time of My Life
by Kirabaros
Summary: It's the night of Nick and Sage's first date. Both are nervous but as the evening wears on, they have they time of their lives.


**Having the Time of My Life**

It was a nice night, perfect with a gentle breeze. There was nothing to indicate that it was going to turn into the type of weather that needed an umbrella or the AC running full blast, the kind of thing to happen in a desert environment. It was perfect and enough to calm the most agitated of people, even a grumpy old neighbor that was a neighborhood busybody as they eyed the parked vehicle with a raised brow of curiosity.

Nick Stokes took a breath, well aware that he was being watched, and peered in the rearview mirror to straighten out his hair before getting out of his truck. He looked around at the gated community that once intimidated him with its subtle high class and genteel appearance of the units. It was the kind of place he wouldn't be able to afford, based on appearance alone. He already was paying on the house he owned. He long got over feeling intimidated having been there previously. Tonight though was different.

He stared up the walkway that led to the door of the unit he was familiar with and took a breath to alleviate the nervousness that was building up. He bent to take a final look in the side mirror and reach in through the window to pick up the potted plant that he had bought. Originally, he was going to get cut flowers, but when he saw the plant with the delicate petals that looked like slippers, he changed his mind and decided the plant was better. It looked ridiculously small in his hands but he held it like he would hold a glass bowl and walked up the sidewalk to the door he was looking at.

He checked his watch and noted that he was early but he figured that his date for the evening would be ready. She was the punctual type and she wasn't the type to be coy by making people wait. She considered it rude in most cases. Standing before the door, he gave a tentative knock. It was too soft though since he didn't hear the dog prattling around inside. He gave another knock but a little harder, wincing since he remembered the last time he had knocked so forcefully.

It seemed like an eternity until he heard the click of dog nails followed by the door opening a little. It was enough to reveal a very pretty face, one that he was accustomed to seeing every day. Her expression was wide eyed as he smiled and said, "Hey, Parker."

Sage Parker blinked in surprise as she replied, "I'm late?"

Nick blinked at her response and saw the look of panic on her face. He countered, "No, no. I'm early." He watched as she made a slight face and looked downward. He prompted, "May I come in?"

At first he thought she would refuse and make him wait. Perfectly within her right, but she opened the door wider to let him in. Nick stepped through and turned to wait while Sage shut the door. It was then that he realized she was dressed in a robe. Her hair and makeup were done but it looked like she was in the middle of dressing herself when he knocked and he felt like an idiot. When she approached, he offered the plant, "I uh… got this for you."

He watched the surprise flit briefly across her face before it was replaced with delight as she accepted it and exclaimed, "Orchidaceae! Genus Paphiopedilum, sub family Cypropedioideae."

Nick grinned, pleased that she liked it since she ignored him as she glided towards her kitchen while fingering the soil. He muttered more to himself in good humor, "Always throwing the Latin around."

He watched as she set the pot on the counter after giving it a little water before she came back into the living room. There she paused and cleared her throat, "Um… have a seat. I'll just…" She blushed slightly.

"It's okay. I'm early," Nick tried to reassure her. "Take your time."

He waited until she disappeared into her room before relaxing and cursed quietly to himself. He assumed that she would be ready since she was punctual in just about everything else. Then again when he asked her out it was over misunderstandings and heated/passionate discussion and later catching her blushing every time he walked into a room. Still, it was a blunder even if he redeemed himself a little by bringing her the orchid. He sat on the arm of her armchair to wait and entertained himself by petting her dog, Riley.

Sage took a couple of deep breaths once she entered her room and felt foolish because she wasted a least an hour trying to decide what to wear. Her bed was littered with dresses she only dragged out when she went on formal dates or events. She scowled at the dress that got her to this point. It was a powder blue and showed off her curves well and went perfect with the diamond/pearl necklace set her grandfather had loaned to her. All for some charity function and it had Nick thinking she was dating older men. She snorted at that.

Technically, most men she met were older than her. She was a gifted child and it had slapped her with the moniker of the youngest woman to ever run a crime lab and up its reputation. She was barely in her thirties and her colleagues were mid-thirties to their forties. She was a baby comparably. The nice thing was that they treated her like she was an adult and not the 'youngster' she really was. It didn't help though because it was Nick that asked her out. Her friend and partner whom she developed feelings for and after he got upset because of the photo taken by some journalist. A misunderstanding that turned into a passionate kiss and an invitation to a date. It still baffled her and made her nervous.

She had been on dates before and not all of them were successes and she knew why on that note. She looked at the remaining dresses. They were all nice and all very expensive as a result of gifts from her grandfather and because she bought them for whatever reason. The dress she bought when Ecklie was made head of the lab was on her bed. Expensive taste but she knew quality and there were some things you could spend a buck on.

Discarding all the dresses on her bed, Sage sighed. She didn't want to keep Nick waiting but she didn't want to embarrass him either. She went to her closet and opened it. There was one dress she hadn't tried on and she kept it for those times that the little black number would do. She really didn't want to but nothing seemed right. She pulled it out and held it to her body and stared at her reflection in the body length mirror.

Nick sat patiently, waiting. He checked his watch to mark the time. Even if they were late, the owner wouldn't mind and he wanted Sage to be comfortable. He took the soft chew toy that Riley brought him and tossed it down the hall and into the room that served as a study for her. He watched as the dog chased it into the room and 'tackled' it and started chewing it. His attention was diverted when he heard a door opened and he turned to see his date and he was rendered speechless.

Sage wasn't tall but she was slender. She was physically fit but she looked like a southern belle; her limbs didn't hint at physical fitness and was literally deceptive until she got you in a headlock. Her clothing was always picked with an eye to look good no matter what. And they went with the dog collar she wore. When she wore a formal outfit, it was stunning as was this dress that she was wearing right now.

It was a little black dress. The skirt came just above the knees but not too tight to prevent her from walking. It hugged her hips and flowed smoothly. Wide straps on the shoulders that tapered to the torso. The breast area was cut perfectly. Simple and yet elegant. He stared as she kept her gaze forward as she walked to her study. He heard the familiar click of a safe tumbler and the click of a door open and closing. Sage emerged a few minutes earlier as she finished putting on what was clearly an expensive yet simple piece of jewelry around her neck. He couldn't help but say, "Wow."

Sage stopped in her tracks and looked at Nick. She finished closing the clasp and lowered her hands, self-consciously smoothing down her dress. She touched the piece on her neck and her forefinger rubbed the bluish green stone and then the silver it had been set in. "Um…"

"Just wow. Perfect."

Sage gave a smile when she heard that. She had been worried that something would be said and things would be awkward since she was wearing a haute court little black dress made for her and her pendant was a period turquoise piece that she had found on a trip to the southwest when she was in college with her grandparents. They bought it for her and she had it appraised and kept it locked in her safe. Everything always turned awkward if her family was mentioned and discussed. Still she had to explain about the piece at least, "The pendant is period piece I found in New Mexico. Long time ago."

Nick studied her. She wasn't wearing shoes but that didn't matter. The silver pendant went well with the elegant studs that extended to wrap around the entire ear. She was beautiful. "Looks very nice," he appraised and was rewarded with a shy smile.

"I'll get my shawl and shoes," Sage replied shyly as she treaded towards her hall closet. She pulled out a shawl that further matched her jewelry and handed it to Nick to hold while she pulled out a pair.

"Heels," Nick said as he held her shawl. He wanted to chuckle when she looked at him. He explained, "Works better."

He found himself being a support as she put on the suggested heels and chuckled. It was payback and totally Sage. He was still chuckling when he put her shawl over her shoulders and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sage snatched up the purse clutch she had packed and tucked it in the crook of her arm.

Nick guided her out and made sure the door was locked when they were outside. Taking her free arm, he tucked it in the crook of his elbow and walked her to his truck, aware that they were being watched. He wasn't going to draw attention to it. He could tell Sage was nervous enough and he was nervous too since this wasn't going out for a drink. It was a formal date, something to attest that they were serious about their relationship on another level. He wanted it to go well so even if they decided not to keep going, they could still be friends.

He helped her into his truck. It gave him a moment to admire her outfit before he went to the driver's side and got in. He smiled at Sage as he turned the engine over and said, "I hope you're hungry."

"As long as it satisfies your Texan appetite," Sage teased and gave a shy smile in his direction.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled out of the gated community and onto the street. He didn't try to talk but let her look around. Partly he was afraid he would make her clam up in shyness and partly because he wasn't sure of what to talk about and the last thing he wanted to do was to talk about work and assumed she wouldn't want to either.

Sage was quiet for most of the trip. She looked out the window at the landscape as Nick drove. When she realized that they were in an areas she wasn't familiar with, she asked softly, "Where are we going?"

Her voice was so soft that Nick almost didn't hear it, but he caught her question and thought about how to answer it. He replied, "Well uh… it's an Italian place. Mom and pop and uh… I know the owners."

Sage felt her lip twitch as she teased, "Kind of like how I know the owners of that club off Strip?"

"Yeah." Nick winced, thinking that she was not going to be impressed. He took a moment to observe her expression. He added, "I have never been there… as a customer."

Sage felt her lip twitch in a half smile at Nick's confession. She thought it rather sweet that he was taking her to a place that he had never had been to as a customer. She had nothing against the fact that he had been assigned as a CSI to the place for a crime. She knew that sometimes shop owners were grateful and offered discounts. Most did for law enforcement and there was the respect of boundaries. She smiled and replied, "So it's an adventure for both of us."

Nick glanced at her and saw her smile and couldn't help but smile back. He agreed with her and continued on to the restaurant. It looked like things would bode well. He did figure she would like a little mom and pop versus a big chain place and it was clear on her face when he pulled up to the restaurant and parked. He looked at the place and then looked at her before getting out.

Sage had stared at the place, taken in by the look. She turned her attention to the door when it opened and Nick stood there holding his hand out to her. She accepted it and let him help her out. Normally, she would do things like this for herself, but she liked chivalry in doses and she liked Nick's attempts at it. She was not going to do anything to spoil it and, in a way, it alleviated the nervousness she felt. She smiled at him as she tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and followed his lead.

The restaurant had the quality of those places complete with the candlelit tables, almost like a country chateau feel to it. Nick remembered the first time he walked through the place. It was a robbery homicide when he got the call and the owner was distraught over the murder and the fact that the object taken had personal value. He glanced around and saw that the place had been cleaned up and business looked good.

A slight gasp caught his attention and he found that Sage had slipped from his arm to look at a painting. He recognized it since it was the item that had been stolen. Apparently the artist was an unknown but the period made it valuable and to a customer who saw it and they decided to hire a couple of dumbasses to steal it and they ended up killing the busboy who was a nephew of the owner. The case was solved and he was able to get the painting back to the owners. They were grateful but still saddened at the loss of family. It now had Sage's attention and she was looking at it in appreciation.

"Mr. Stokes!"

Nick looked at the owner and smiled in greet, "Hi Mr. Russo. Thanks for setting up the reservation."

"Of course. Best table in the house." Mr. Russo gestured with a smile. He spotted Sage looking at the painting. He smiled and walked over and stood next her, saying, "Ah. The pride of my family. Brought by my great grandfather from Italy. He and my great grandmother made it out of Mussolini's fascist state and travelled all the way to America. It's been passed down to my grandfather, my father and to me."

"Circa 1500s, no?" Sage replied with a slight smile and an inquiring look.

"Correct. A very small time, unknown artist," Mr. Russo said with a gentle smile. "I thought it was lost when it was stolen, but… Mr. Stokes here managed to get it back." He gestured at Nick.

Nick recognized the look in Sage's eye. It hinted that she would probably be teasing him about it. Yet, her attention was focused on Mr. Russo and being polite about the painting. He watched her take a genuine interest in the painting and asked the proprietor a couple of questions. It was about ten minutes before Mr. Russo ended it by saying, "And I'm afraid I am taking up time from your date, Miss Parker. Please, follow me."

Nick didn't mind overly much. It was putting Sage at ease and that was what he wanted. He followed Mr. Russo while gently grasping her right and leading her to the table. He noticed there were other customers about and some of the men were staring at his date and some women were staring at him. The only thing he saw were the men and he adjusted his posture, making it very clear that Sage was his and only his even though they really hadn't gotten that far yet. He was relieved when they were shown their table and he helped Sage into hers before seating himself.

Sage loved the little restaurant. It was quaint and the type of setting that she secretly held as her dream date. Mom and pop places were her favorite since she maintained they always kept a personal touch that was much more satisfying than a corporate chain. She smiled at the proprietor and said, "Thank you, Mr. Russo. This place is lovely."

"Thank you Miss Parker. I do hope it will extend to our menu." Mr. Russo bowed, liking the woman that Nick had brought. He saw she wasn't complimenting because of good manners. She was genuinely pleased with the place and he could tell that they both had eyes for each other. Nick definitely was in love with her, and was going about it like a gentleman. It tickled his fancy to be a part of something special. He asked, "May I start you with your drink selection and an appetizer?"

Sage looked at Nick and he stuttered slightly before asking, "What do you recommend?"

"How about our bruschetta?"

"That will work," Nick countered.

"Then a white wine to accompany," Sage added. "I believe a chardonnay?"

"Excellent choice. Take your time selecting your entre."

Sage smiled as the man departed. When she looked at Nick, she found him looking at her with a wide eyed expression. She explained, "Good for bringing out the flavor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Certain wines bring out the flavors of the food. The right one can make things just…" She paused when she saw the look on Nick's face. She felt her skin flush in embarrassment and began to mentally berate herself for showing off again.

Nick saw her clam up and her skin flush with embarrassment. It was only the appetizer course. He was surprised that she knew a thing or two about wines and prompted her, "Just… amazing? Mind boggling?" He hoped that it was enough to get her talk again. He gave a smile to see if it would help since she was still blinking.

Sage took in Nick's expression. She still wasn't sure he was interested in what she knew but she knew it was rude not to answer and replied, "Yes." She cleared her throat and looked down at her setting.

Nick recognized the posture. She was not going to go into detail unless she was asked. She was still embarrassed by the whole thing. He knew she was shy and after the whole thing with her _Sin City_ series, she wasn't the same. She avoided people unless it was related to the job, except for Greg, and had been doubly nervous around Catherine. Everything tapered down, from how she dressed to her interaction with people; like she was trying to disappear.

She had almost disappeared from their lives as a result of the case that revealed she was the author, their favorite author, and the fact that she based her characters on them… Her thought that it was best to leave them. He chased after her and convinced her to come back, but he did wonder if he did the right thing since she looked so uncomfortable. All he knew was that she loved the job and he knew that if she didn't leave on her own terms, she would be heartbroken. Where he got that, he never was sure, but he knew it was the truth. And he knew he didn't want her to leave and now he knew why.

Looking at her and then at his menu, he decided to try something. He opened it and started looking at the selections available. He knew what he was going to select but made a show of thinking and peered over the edge to see Sage had done the same. He knew without her glasses, she had to hold it away from her face to read it well, unless she invested in contacts. He prompted, "Any idea what you'd like?"

Sage looked up and saw Nick looking at her with a smile. It made her relax and she smiled in return but was still afraid to really let loose and be herself. She did manage, "I have a partiality to chicken alfredo with a side of risotto and sautéed mushrooms."

Nick chuckled and replied, "Makes me sound like a kid. Only two things I recognize: lasagna and ravioli."

It worked and Sage chuckled and replied, "Maybe you should try the Tuscany tour platter here? Some familiar and some a challenge?" She raised her brow and shrugged a bit. She gave a slight smile while trying to hide her nervousness.

Nick looked at the menu and read the description. He nodded, "Sounds good. And I'm guessing the recommended wine listed is good?"

Sage paused. She could answer but that would force her to reveal more about herself and it was the kind of thing that scared men off. She knew Nick wasn't petty like that, but she had been burned before and her defenses were high. She looked at him and noted that he was waiting for an answer and knowing him, he was going to want her honest opinion. She replied, "It's good but… there are some that are better. Just depends on your pocket."

At that time, the appetizer with the wine was brought. It allowed them to place their order and time to enjoy the appetizer. Nick had never had it before and Sage wasn't cruel in nature so she helped him out. It allowed Nick to ask, "So… uh… how did you become an expert on wine?"

Sage wanted to cringe at that question, but she saw that Nick was being serious about it. She pursed her lips and replied nervously, "It was a challenge. Given to me by my grandfather." She took a sip of her wine nervously.

Nick noted the nervousness and how she seemed to shrink at her answer. He pressed gently, "A challenge? Really?" He put on a sincere expression, hoping to draw her out.

It worked since she replied, "Papa Luke, he knew that I was… a gifted child. He knew that I could get bored and I wasn't always interested in the things my mother thought were important. He liked to give me little puzzles to solve."

"And learning about wines was one of those?"

"Yes. It was fun and… filled lonely hours. It's… it's not easy being the youngest in your class and everyone knows that you are rated genius."

Nick took in her appearance. She had shrunk as if in shame. Like she had wanted to avoid revealing she was smart. He didn't like that she felt she had to hide. Everyone at the lab was impressed by her but he was astute enough to know that this was a different level. He had to make it clear, "Hey, Sass…" He paused until she looked at him and he continued, "I'm not asking to make fun of you. I really want to know about you. What you like, don't like… what makes you, you. I mean I like the fact that you don't take lip from nobody when you're passionate about something. And I always learn something new from you. You don't have to hide how smart you are from me." He stared at her much like he did when he first asked her out.

Sage returned the stare and could see the sincerity in his eyes. It relaxed her completely and she smiled at him. As a way of reply, she offered him more bruschetta and suggested that he follow it with a sip of the wine but a slow sip. She prompted saying that he would enjoy it.

Nick grinned in return and tried what she suggested. By that time, their food with the wine selection came and the conversation was still on Sage's learning to be an expert on wines. It eventually moved on to other things of interest and a lot of sharing between the two CSIs and it became a very comfortable evening and fed into dessert. He chuckled as he watched Sage take a bite of the tiramisu she had ordered and savor it. She looked at him and asked playfully indignant, "What?"

"Nothing," Nick countered with mock surrender. "Just the only time I see you savor something is when you have your morning coffee."

"This is better."

Nick couldn't help but laugh as he watched her saucily put another bite in her mouth and savor it. She was teasing him and he found it to be attractive and very much like how they used to tease each other. It certainly made the rest of the night better as he paid the bill and escorted her out to his truck. He helped her in and as he walked around to his side. He didn't say anything but noted the pleased look on her face.

The drive back was pleasant as they listened to the soft country he put on. He had learned quickly that she would listen to other people's music since the rule was the driver picks the music and the passenger puts up and shuts up, but she had a partiality to country. He grinned when he heard her start to sing softly. He loved hearing her voice and didn't call her out on it. Eventually, he started singing with her when a tune they both liked came on.

Time passed a little too quickly for Nick's liking since he was pulling into the gated community where her condo was and right up in front of her place. He parked his truck and killed the engine. He paused and looked at Sage. She was looking out through the windshield with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful. He looked at her and started to say something, but decided against it and got out and went to help her out.

He was quiet as he walked her to her door. Once at the door, he swallowed slightly before offering in a low and almost husky tone, "Well, I had a good time tonight."

"Me too," Sage replied softly.

"I really like spending time and talking with you. Maybe we could do it again?"

It sounded silly to say and almost like he was back in high school and maybe college, but it was the most honest Nick had ever been with Sage. Still, if he wanted to continue in this direction of the relationship, he was willing to sound like a kid and only to prevent misunderstandings. It made a point since Sage replied softly and with a smile, "I'd like that. Maybe dinner and a movie."

Nick smiled at that. It was like her to suggest something casual. He wasn't going to quibble. They had time to work this out. "Sounds good," he replied. "Maybe this weekend or next week?"

"Both is fine," Sage replied. She looked at him and cleared her throat prettily. She had her hand on her doorknob and asked, "You… want to come in for some coffee?"

It was tempting, but Nick decided against it. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He just felt the need to treat this relationship differently than ones he had in the past. Sage was different from the other women he had dated; she was special. He was going to do this, do right by her. He replied, his voice tinged with regret, "I better not."

Being a gentleman, Nick bent low and gently kissed Sage on the lips. It was chaste but sweet. Softly he said, "Good night, Sass."

Sage accepted the kiss, sensing that he wanted to, but was holding back. She wasn't going to press. She kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Night."

Nick waited until she let herself into her place before turning to head back to his truck. He had thought about accepting her offer, but he wasn't sure if he could control himself. After everything they had been through, he wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings even though he was sure of himself. He got into his truck and turned the ignition over. He paused and looked to see Sage's silhouette through the window and he couldn't help but smile. He whispered good night and turned to head for home. It had been a good night for a first date, the time of his life and he was certain for her as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's the night of Nick and Sage's first date and both are nervous but end up with the time of their lives. Enjoy.


End file.
